Chance
Chance is the original Ventaran Kamen Rider Torque. He was rescued by Master Eubulon from the Advent Void. Similar to Drew Lansing, he is prone to the occasional wise-cracks but is serious when it is time to work, but Chance jokes around a lot more than Drew does. Of course, unlike his con-artist counterpart, he is honest and would never lower himself to Drew's level. He is sent to assist Len and Price to upload a computer virus into Xaviax's transmitters. They are confronted by Xavaix's White Minions, outnumbered until Kamen Rider Onyx shows up to even out the fight and is revealed to be the former Earth Dragon Knight, Kit Taylor. When he explains his history with the Onyx deck, Chance and Price explain to Kit about the rage of the Advent Beast imposing its will on the rider. He soon finds out that Adam had lied about the transmitters being shut down but is convinced by Len to let him help in stopping Xaviax. Chance soon heads to Xaviax's base, and helps in creating a diversion for Maya and Trent. He soon fights his way in and manages to join up with the other Riders and together, activate their Link Vents to destroy Xaviax once and for all. He continues to fight to rebuild Ventara and protect Earth and Ventara. Due to a filming error, it's not seen how Chance reacquired the Torque deck, but it's assumed that since JTC had left the Torque deck as it was no use to him nor Xaviax that Len later found the deck in the warehouse Torque was vented in. Magnugiga Magnugiga is a giant minotaur robot which is Torque's Advent Beast. Kamen Rider Torque Kamen Rider Torque Torque slots his cards on the bottom of his gun (similar to how one loads a clip or magazine into a gun) called the Magna Visor. Can be used as a weapon if Torque is too close for Shoot Vent or Launch Vent. * Attack Vent: Summons Magnugiga to directly attack his opponents. * Launch Vent: Attaches shoulder cannons on him. * Shoot Vent: Conjures a large hand-held cannon. * Guard Vent: Conjures a green mechanical shield modeled after Magnugiga's chest. * Final Vent: Summons Magnugiga for Torque's Final Vent. It opens its chest compartments (revealing missiles) and lowers its leg cannons as Torque connects his gun to its back, and delivers a devastating barrage of missiles. *'Link Vent': When combined with the 12 other cards of this type, all thirteen Final Vents are combined into one massive Pulse. They were only used to destroy Xaviax.s and lasers. File:Torque_Advent.JPG|*'Attack Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons Magnugiga. File:Torgue_Shoot_Vent_2.JPG|*'Launch'/'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Giga Cannon. File:Torque_Shoot_Vent.JPG|*'Shoot Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Giga Launcher. File:Torque_Guard_Vent.JPG|*'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Giga Armor. File:Torque_Final_Vent.JPG|*'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes End of World. Torque summons Magnugiga in front of him inserting his Magna Visor into the monster's back to have it fire all of its arsenal at once at the enemy and surrounding area. Link Vent.png|Link Vent Appearances: Dragon Knight Episode 33 - Out of the Void - 40 - A Dragon's Tale See also *Drew Lansing - Chance's Mirror Twin from Earth. Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Ventara Riders Category:Dragon Knight Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight